The Imperfect Fairytale
by Strawberry8
Summary: Does love that was once deeply engrained last forever? Can two people who came from totally different worlds really live happily ever after? What is love that has overcomed so many obstructions after 5 years? This is the story of reality ~ Ah Si + SanCai
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 -  
  
(New York ~ 1:00 am)  
  
Dao Ming Si opened the bedroom door, coming home from a tiring day of work, to find his wife San Cai still awake sitting on the bed with papers scattered here and there.  
  
"Still not asleep?" Ah Si asked without really caring for an answer. He already knew what she was doing; She was writing letters. Almost every second day she would be writing letters ~ sometimes writing to her parents, sometimes writing to Xiao You, and sometimes, writing to ~ Lei. Although the Dao Ming family ues the top computer and internet technology in the house, but San Cai still felt a handwritten letter expressed herself far better.  
  
Dao Ming Si got changed and sat down beside her. Randomly he picked up a letter and was about to read it. However, his eyes were not as quick as San Cai's hands. Ah Si was only able to make out one word in the letter ~ Lei ~ and the letter was grabbed by San Cai.  
  
"These are my personal letters." San Cai collected all her letters and locked them back into her drawer.  
  
Dao Ming Si was use to it so he didn't reply. He was tired; tired of work, tired of quarrelling, tired of.her?" "No" he said to himself ~ "Wo ai ta" ( I love her)  
  
"Mei shenme jiu zao dian shuai." (if there is nothing much, then sleep earlier)  
  
"Ngor" (ok) San Cai turned off the lights and scuffled into bed. 


	2. I am leaving Taiwan

Chapter 2 ? Wo yao hui Taiwan le ~ I am returning to Taiwan  
  
4:30am, the outside world pass the windows was still in total blackness. All that could be heard was the usual sounds of peace and emptiness. There were no sounds of people, no sounds of care, no sounds of friendship.  
  
San Cai did not sleep the whole night. After thinking it over many many times, her decision was made.  
  
San Cai turned around and faced Dao Ming Si. Seeing his face, yi fu ke ai de shuai lian, yi fu hen jiu mei na me jin de lian, yi fu she bu de jiao sheng de shuai lian. Ta zhi hao tang zhe kan zhe zhe ke ai de jia huo shuai. ( a very cute sleeping face, a face that has not been so close for a long time, a face that she did not want to awake )  
  
...................................  
  
5:30 am ~ the alarm clock went off. Xin fu de shi guan guo qu le. ( The precious moments were gone) Dao Ming Si woke up. He opened his "si yu yan" (dead fish eyes) and saw San Cai watching him. Ah Si leaned forward and gently kissed San Cai and then he got up to get ready for work.  
  
"Ah Si......."  
  
"Zen me?" (wat?) Miss me already? Dao Ming Si teased.  
  
SC: "I have somthing to tell you."  
  
DMS: "Then say"  
  
SC: "Wo yao hui Taiwan le" ( I am going back to Taiwan)  
  
"oh sure, Lau guan jia! (called for the housekeeper)"  
  
the housekeeper at the door: "Yes shao ye, what can I do for you?"  
  
[San Cai sat up on the bed]  
  
DMS: "Come in"  
  
[Lau guan jia comes in ]  
  
DMS: "help San Cai book a fleight to Taiwan (turns to SC) When do you want to leave?"  
  
San Cai searches Dao Ming Si's eyes hoping to find some sadness in her departure ~ but found none  
  
"tomorrow..."  
  
DMS to housekeeper: " book the fleight for tomorrow and the return fleight 2 days later"  
  
SC: "No, I leave tomorrow, but don't book the returning flieght yet, I would not return within a short time."  
  
DMS: "WAT?" [stopped fiddling with his tie]  
  
SC: "I won't be coming back.......at least not for a while........do you want to come with me?"  
  
DMS: "YOU GONE CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
SC: "Ah Si, I've had enough of it! I can't live this way for the rest of my lifetime."  
  
DMS: "Bai Chi! (stupid) You telling me that you can't stand living in luxury for a lifetime? You crazy or wat?"  
  
SC: "Yes, I am bai chi, this is wat every girl desires .....but I am not happy at all. It seems as though I have everything, but in reality, all I have is wu liao qi de deng dai (time for me to wait on) Everyday I start waiting from 6am to 2am. I don't even know what I am doing, wo kuai yao feng le! (I am going to go crazy soon!) Everyday i pass my time waiting for you to come home. Zhe zhong sheng huo wo guo bu xia qu le! (I can't stand this kind of lifestyle anymore!) "  
  
DMS: "No one ask you to sit here and wait for me to come home everyday BAI CHI! You can go out and do other things!"  
  
SC: "Go out? how? your mom ordered all the servants to follow me around. I have no privacy at all and I am not allowed to go to any malls, parks, or basically anywhere that has people! I hardly have any friends here. Ah Si, ni zhi dao ma, I've planned of running away, climbing from this window, sneaking out from backdoors, but everytime I would come back ~ because of you. " [tears stumbled down her eyes] " I can't just disappear like how i want to and runaway back to Taiwan, because I know you would worry about me. It has already been 5 years, I really can't live on like this ~ ni pei wo hui Taiwan ba." (You come back to Taiwan with me) She was now pleading him with tears streaming out.  
  
The phone rang and interrupted their conversation.  
  
Ah Si picked up the phone...he didn't want to listen to it but it was some very important phone call.  
  
(Ah Si's back facing SC with the phone)  
  
San Cai looked at Ah Si one last time and walked out of the room ~ then off of the Dao Ming property. 


	3. shenme dou bu yong shuo, wo ming bai

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 3 

Shenme dou bu yong shuo... wo ming bai (airplane lands in Taiwan airport)

"Lei, I am at the airport in Taiwan right now, can you come pick me up?" SC noticfies Lei who is the only one that she really wants to see at this moment.

Within minutes, Lei was there. He said nothing except "Shenme dou bu yong shuo" (don't need to explain anything to me) and gave her a warm welcome back hug.

As always, lei understood her. Her puffy eyes that had obviously been crying had already told him most of the story.

After a hour long ride from the airport, San Cai was finally home. Her "Real Home - the home she longed to be in once again. The place was a bit dusty and out of order since no one had been taking care of it for so long. San Cai's parents had been travelling around the world from country to country since the day that San Cai left with Dao Ming Si to New York. Their dream of having their daughter marry a rich man had come true ~ now it was time for them to persue with other dreams such as enjoying the Haiwaiian beach or the Alaskan snow.

"I will send someone over to help you clean up this place tomorrow.k I didn't know it was in this condition, why don't you come over to my place to stay for the night?" offered Lei.

"It's ok, I want to stay here." San Cai rejected his offer.

"you can't stay here alone, look at this place, if I leave you here, I think you'll be eaten up by rats by tomorrow morning. Or even.....you get so hungry here cuz there's practically nothing edible that you start eating up the rats!"

San Cai looked around the run-down place in disgust, "fine, you win, I'll stay over at your place for the night." 


	4. some things never change

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 4 

some things never change.. ( 1:00 pm next day)

After receiving no reply to continuous knocking on Lei's door, SC pushed it open and walked right in without further warning.

"Hua Zi Lei! How can you still be sleeping?!!!"

Lei pulled the ocvers over his head and mumbled, " Mu Ye San Cai, it's very rude to wake someone up from their dreams...." then he continued with his sleep.

Ofcourse San Cai would not give up so easily and pulled the covers off his head. "It's 1:00pm already, I'm the one with jet lag and I'm already awake. How can you still be sleeping??"

"Ya, you're suppose to have jet lag, why are you up so early?" with that Lei pulled San Cai down onto his bed with him. "SLEEP!"

"Hua Zi Lei let go of me!" SC screamed and kicked.

"*sigh, why so big reaction?" Lei still half asleep with eyes closed, "Its not like we never slept together."

"WHAT!!??" SC screamed even louder, "What are you talking about? When did I sleep with you?"

"Such bad memory, many times; first when they locked us in the same room at Ah Si's house, then again at Xiao Zi's villa."

SC blushed red, "Those don't count, and the time at Ah Si's house, we didn't even sleep together. We slept on opposite sides of the bed!"

"watever..." Lei let go of SC and went under the covers to continue his snooz.

"Lei!" SC called him one last time ; still no reply ~"No matter how most things have changed, some things just never change." SC walks out the room shaking her head.

.......................................  
just a breif chap today cuz got my most dreaded chemistry quiz tomorrow. comments plz. 


	5. talking about it

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 5 

talking bout it Dao Ming Si picks up his cell phone, "Lei? "

"Ah Si, I think you know what I am calling you for right?"

"yes...San Cai......She is with you?"

"yes, she is living at my place for now until her house is tidied up. She is downstairs right now, I just wanted to have a word with you before letting you guys talk."

Dao Ming Si listened as Lei continued.

"Ah Si, why did San Cai suddenly fly back like this? Didi somthing go wrong betwen you two again?"

There was a pause before Dao Ming Si answered, "...even I don't know...the night before everything still seemed fine to me but suddenly that yesterday morning she said she was leaving..."

"Did she say why?"

"No....not really....it just.....it just feels like she's changed...like...well, it just doesn't feel the same between use anymore..."

"That can be a serious problem, have you sat down and discussed it with her?"

"Never had a chance to...Lei, I don't want to talk about it anymore, if she wants to talk to me, ask her to call me, " without even saying bye, Ah Si hung up.

Lei was both stunned and worried for his friends. He felt a need to do somthing, a need to be responsible for San Cai, after all, even he has someone that he wants to protect.

.....................................  
comments plz 


	6. when she is not beside me

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 6 

When she is not beside me Dao ming Si sat on the bed staring at the empty space beside him.

Suddenly a knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. In came a tall and poised women.

"Ah Si, I heard that San Cai flew back to Taiwan. Why did she not take a few gaurds with her? Anyone from the Dao Ming familyl should always have someone follow behind them, otherwise the reporters would start making up news again."

Dao Ming Si paid no attention to her.

"Ah Si DO YOU HEAR ME?!" His mother's voice had always had this demanding nature that made the listener feel compelled to listen.

"Get out..." the words were uttered.

"What did you just say Ah Si?" (author's note: she asked for it)

"GET OUT!" The 2nd order came in a much fiercer tone.

"Ah Si! Do you know who you are talking to? Afterall, mommy just wanted to care about your PRECIOUS wife...." The sarcasm in her voice irritaed Ah Si even more.

"I don't need your care!" Dao Ming Si cute her ofof.

Dao Ming Feng took a breath to say somthing but after a quick thought, changed her mind, "Very well then, it is late, you take a rest." Without anything further, she walked out the door.

Ah Si was once again alone in his apartment size room.

"If it wasn't for her, I would never have come back ...." (her refering to San Cai)

..................................................................... 

So Why Dao Ming Si say that? Next chapter will unfold the past.... 


	7. Does she not love me?

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 7 

Does she not love me? (Dao Ming Si in his room alone)  
[flashback]

It has been half a year since the day when Dao Ming Si walked out the front door of the Dao Ming mansion with a definite decision that he was no longer going to let his mother control him. He wanted to be with San Cai and nothing else mattered.

Life was very hard for this Shao ye outside the Dao Ming world. He worked at a small restaurant which paid little, but he was satisfied because he was free; free to do anything he wanted, free to be with the one he loved. They had also just gotten married and returned from their short honeymoon. It was no luxerious wedding or trip, just a simple church ceremony and their honey moon was a 3 day cruise around Taiwan. This time Dao Ming Si did not buy the ship, he and San Cai was just an economy class traveller. With San Cai's job at the tourist center and Ah Si's job at the restaurant, this was all they could afford, but they were happy.

The just wed couple had no anticipation for any change in their hard lives. Even San Cai's mother and father started to accept reality and believe that being poor was their fate.

However, things were turned around 1 month later after a phone call. It was Ah Si's mother, she had called to ask Ah Si to come see her at home. Dao Ming Si was reluctant to go but his mother had emphasized that it was EXTREMELY IMORTANT and asked him to go for the sake of San Cai.

(in the hallway of Dao Ming Mansion)

"What have you got to say to me?" Ah Si plainly asked without much patience.

"Ah Si, after not seeing mommy for almost half a year, is this all you have to say to me?" Dao Ming Fu ren in her usual serious manner. (author's note: it just made me sick in mg2 when that women kept calling herself mommy)

Dao Ming Si: "You've been away for longer before when I was a child, I only saw you once a year or so. Over the years I have trained myself to not notice your absence." 

Mrs. Dao Ming was a bit annoyed at the reply. "Well mommy and daddy had to work and make money for you, if it wasn't for us who..."

Mrs. Dao Ming didn't get to finish. "If you have nothing that important, I am going to leave."

"No wait, I called for you to come for a reason. I want you to come back and take care of the Dao Ming business."

"Never!" He turned his back and was about to leave.

"Wait, do it for San Cai's sake."

His wife's name stopped him and Mrs. Dao ming continued. "I know you have grown up a lot in these past months and have learned to survive by living a peasant life. But I really want you to consider this: Do you want SAn Cai to be "xin fu" ?" (ok, come upon another word that strawberry can't seem to find the right translation for, nyone help??)

"She is very xin fu."

"You think so? Working 10 hours a day and making only enough to feed your tummy is xin fu? You are her husband, don't you want to take better care of her?"

A picture of San Cai tired and out of energy flashed by Ah Si's mind. Yes, she was right, San Cai was not xin fu.

"Ah Si, I know you love your wife and mommy loves you too, so let me take better care of both of you. Come back to mommy , I promise I won't break you and San Cai up ever again as long as you stay in the Dao Ming company. If you come back, you would have everything you've had before and San Cai can have things that she never had before. Come back my child."

[end of flashback]

"Come back my child..." the words still echoed in Ah Si's mind. 5 years ago he had given up his freedom in exchange for her xin fu. 5 years later, he sat alone in his bedroom questioning himself "was it worth it?"

Dao Ming Si's POV (point of view):

I had given up everything including myself to the control of my mother all over again only becasue of her. Why does she not cherish my love ? Why did she just leave without saying good-bye. Does she not love me?


	8. casual dinner talk

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 8 

casual dinner talk (Lei and San Cai at dinner table)

"I called Ah Si" Lei's voice was calm like usual as he took another bit out of his dinner roll.  
"And?" San Cai tried to act as normal as possible.

"We talked for a while, he made sure you were safe and well taken care of. Then he had to go to an important meeting so he hung up." Lei tried his best to make an excuse on why Ah Si did not ask to talk to her.

For a minute Lei thought he saw tears in San Cai's eyes but she lowered her head to eat her salmon stick. When her face was visible again, everything looked the same as how it before the topic began.

He decided to change the topic, "tomorrow night I have to go to a business party, can you come with me?"

"Me? Nah, I don't like those parties, I don't fit well into the crowd and i absolutely HATE preparing for them."

"But Mei Zuo, Xi Men and even Xiao You would be there. You haven't seen them for so long, they really want to tsee you, don't you want to see them?" Lei urged her to go, he didn't want her home at night by herself lonely.

"hm......so F3 and Xiao You would all be there hey? Then I guess i must go. I really want to see them." Upon hearing that so many of her old friends would be there, she was now excited to go. 

.......................................  
sorry, short update cuz sleepy now. Leave me comments plz! Next chapter someone special gonna appear....guess who guess who? 


	9. Xiao you she's not the special person

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 9 

Xiao you??......no, she's not the special person . ( at the dinner party)

"San Cai!" 

"Xiao You!" They ran to each other like little kids and embraced.

"hey what about us man?" Mei Zuo opened his arms and San Cai gave him and Xi Men a greeting hug. Xiao Qiao (that is how u spell Mei Zuo girlfriend from mg2 right? )and San Cai exchanged greetings and Mei Zuo introduced the two.

After the host's welcoming speech, the guests mingled within, associating themselves with one another hoping to make connections for their business.

As usual, F3 had little interest in this kind of socializing and found their own corner where they would not be disturbed.

SC: "Xiao you, where is your son? I want to meet him."  
(note: in this story, Xiao you and Xi men have already gotten married and have 1 son)

Xiao You: "At home ofcourse, he's too young for these parties. You can meet him when you come over to my house."

Xi Men: "How come Ah Si didn't come back with you?"

SC: "He's busy"

Lei was the only one that saw the glimpse of sadness in her reply.

MZ: "Heh, that fellow, I could have never imagined that he can be so into his business."

XM: "Ya, me too, I heard the Dao Ming Co. is expanding quite quickly to many parts of the world under the leadership of Ah Si."

MZ: "Ya, Ah Si is always unpredictable."

A man in a suit and tie came over, "Hi excuse me here, I am the manager of the Shanghi company. Mr. Xi Men, I heard your company is starting a new bio product line, would you be interested in co-oping with us?"

Xi men didn't really want to leave his friends but he knew that this was an important man so he excused himself from the gang. The 2 gentlemen walked over to the wine glasses and continued to discuss about their business.

"That XM, bu gou peng you, left us to talk bout his business!" complained Mei Zuo.

Let's toast without him. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" and the glasses cling in unison.

Then out of the corner of Lei's eyes, somthing, or should say somebody caught his attention. But by the time he turned fully around, the somebody had already disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

Lei's POV:  
Could it be?

.................................

hehe, leave the special person to show up next chapt la cuz i got to go out now. Nymore guesses? Plz give me comments on my writing, grammer, the plot of the story, or whether it flows or not. Really wanna know how my writing is. Thanks. 


	10. Xi men and Xiao You

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 10 

Xi men and Xiao You "Mei Zuo, ask Xiao Qiao for her first dance of the night," urged San Cai.

Mei Zuo stood up and offered Qiao his hand "May I?" Then the couple left the table towards the center of the ballroom.

Lei stood up as well with his eyes still searching the crowd for that someone. "I am going to grab another drink."

Now there was only San Cai and Xiao You left.  
"Xiao You..." San Cai turned more seriouse.

"Ya" Xiao You in her usual carefree way.

"Only me and you are left now, you can tell me the truth, how are you and Xi Men together? In your letters you always just say that you guys are happy and avoid talking to me about it whenever I ask on the phone. Now I am here, Xiao you, we are best friends, there is nothing we can't share."

Xiao You already started to feel uncomfortable in her seat, "San Cai, you worry too much, we ...we are fine."

San Cai caught the hesitation, "No you are not, I have known you since elementry school, I can tell when you are not happy."

"San Cai....I...I..." Xiao You didn't know what to say nor know how to hide anything from this close friend of her's. 

San Cai waited for her answer.

"I give up San Cai, I can hide it from anyone, but not from you."

"I knew it! Xi men is having affairs outside right? Let me go reason with him!" San Cai got up in anger, still the same quick tempered San Cai.

Xiao You pulled her back into her seat, "San Cai wait! Its not really that bad, sit down first."

Flames were still burning in her eyes but she managed to control her temper, "Ok, I am here for you, not for him, tell me how he treats you and how many mistresses he keeps outside."

"Well....its not really that bad... he doesn't keep mistresses, he just goes plays around outside once in a while."

"ONCE IN A WHILE?? HOW OFTEN IS ONCE IN A WHILE TO YOU??!! EVERYDAY? NO, FOR PEOPLE LIKE HIM, PROBABLY ONE IN THE MORNING, 1 NEW ONE AT LUNCH AND A THIRD ONE AT NIGHT!" San Cai said in a voice so loud that it made some guests nearby turn to see what the whole commotion was about.

"San Cai calm down, Xi men is not that bad, just maybe once or twice a week he would go out and have some fun. He is already very good to me. San Cai, think of it this way, other than me, he has never sustained a relationship for so long and plus, he was even willing to get married with me. Xi Men has changed a lot for me already."

SC: "Don't mention your marriage! He only got married with you because he got you pregnant! He had to! If it wasn't for the baby he would have probably dumped you long ago!"

San Cai spoke out what Xiao You had questioned in her mind all along and it hurt her to hear it. It felt like a knife stabbing her heart and Xiao You's vision blurred as tear drops drained through. Not till then did San Cai realize that her honestly was too much for Xiao You to face.

"Xiao You, don't cry...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry."

Xiao You tried hard to hide her tears and wiped watever that came out into a tissue. "I'm ok, San Cai, if you want me to be happy, don't mention it anymore. I am already satisfied with the title as his wife. I already feel that I am the luckiest women on earth because I am the only women to get to bare a son for Xi men."

"But..."

"San Cai, if you are my friend, then please let me live in my ignorant but happy world."

San Cai didn't know what else to say other than to nodd and wish her friend forever happiness.

Xiao You: "And one more thing..."

San Cai: "ehuh"

XY: "Don't say a word about what I told you to anyone including Ximen. Ximen doesn't know that I know about his business outside. I don't want to ruin what I have right now."

SC: "But Xiao you.." Xiao You pleaded her again. "fine"

Not long after, Xi men , Mei Zuo, Xiao Qiao all returned to the table.

"So what have you and my wife been discussing?" Xi men casually asked.

"Discussing how good you are at being a bad husband and unresponsible man!" accused San Cai.

Xiao You quickly shot San Cai a "plz, you promised me" look which forced San Cai to be quiet.

"huh? really? Then I bet you guys didn't talk much since I'm a perfect husband and man." joked Ximen, not knowing anything.

It took San Cai all her effort to hold her anger inside. After giving Ximen a glare, she stood up and left the table.

"huh? Did I say somthing wrong?" Ximen questioned confusingly.

"haha, San Cai just got back and you pissed her off already. If Ah Si finds out, he might twist your head off. hahaha" Laughed Mei Zuo.

"Still the same weird tempered San Cai" shrugged Ximen.

..................

On the other hand~

Xiao You caught up with San cai, "San Cai, where are you going? You promised me..."

"Yes I promised you not to tell him what we discussed but I didn't promise to not stay mad at him. Furthermore, I never promised that I will be nice to him or talk to him. Let me go now before i loose control of myself and blurt everything out!"

"San Cai..."

San Cai shoke off Xiao You and stormed out of the ballroom.

.........................  
Author's note:  
ERm......i've changed my mind and decided to delay the entry of my special guest until a later chapter just cuz I realized through my comments that my special guest isn't that special to most of my readers since only a few seemed to guess right. *hint hint sorry for keeping everyone in suspense for so long. In return, I made this chapter kinda long since a lot of readers wanted me to make the chaps longer. Comments plz

...................................... 


	11. the feeling returns

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 11 

the feeling returns Meanwhile.....

Lei's POV:  
I know I saw her, I am sure it wasn't just a "cuo jue" (illusion)

Hua Zi Lei stood alone thinking it all over again on the porch.

Then suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around his waist. Yes it was her, it was that same warm feeling, the feeling of protection, of care, and of...and of somthing that Lei once thought was love. Only she would hold him this way.


	12. Happy moments are never long lasting

Fan Fiction

Imperfect Fairytale II ~ Will U Luv Me 1 More Time 

by Strawberry 

Chapter 12 

.......................................................  
Last chap we left off with someone wrapping their arms around Lei from behind...

They both said nothing but just stood there while the night breeze brought the sweet scent of her hair to Lei. She closed her eyes to capture the moment and put her head down close to his shoulder. She wished that they could stay this way forever.

Then finally Lei broke the silence, "ni hui lai le" (you came back)

"Wo hao xiang ni" (I miss you a lot) The same 4 words that she had said to him in Barcelona, however, she did not want to hear the same heartbreaking words he had said to her on that same day. She let go of him and left swiftly before he got to speak anymore.

"Jing..." Lei called behind her but she was already out of sight by the time the words came out.

................  
(that night - Jing's house)

Jing sat infront of her mirror taking off her earrings and other assesories. She hadn't worn these jewelleries for a long time, they meant nothing to her; just a bunch of stones.

Her mother came to her door and knocked.

"Yes mother."

Mrs. Teng walked in with a bouquet of flowers and a gift box. "This is from Suen Shao ye (played by Suen yao wei from wewe)" She placed the gift and flowers on her table.  
"And your father wants to see you."

"ok" Jing got up and followed her mother to where her father was.   
Although the doctore had unplugged her father from all the heart and breathing monitors, the machines were still there and the room still smelled and looked like a hospital.  
A nurse and doctor stood in the room waiting to rescue Mr. Teng anytime if needed.

"Father, are you feeling better today?"

Jing sat down on a chair beside her father's bed.

"Yes child, how was the party?" Just this short sentence was enough to put Mr. Teng into heavy breathing. He was very sick and each word required a lot of effort.

"It went well, I met with all the people that you had asked me to."

"And the business?"

"All is well, I will begin working there tomorrow morning." Jing had flown back from France all for her father. During the last few months, her father's health had declined rapidly and his only wish was for her to come back to Taiwan to look after the company. She knew this would mean giving up everything in France that she had worked so hard to establish but her mother had cried many times over the phone begging her to come home. Mr. Teng would not undergo treatment or even take a rest unless he was sure his business was safely in his daughter's hands. So Jing had no choice, she could not let her father die. Her carreer or her father, it was an obviouse choice.

"And the marriage?" Mr. Teng continued...

. 


End file.
